Love Like Woe
by twilightfan10201
Summary: Alice is just a normal girl in love. But when she starts dating... things go wrong.  Alice: not the girl from Twilight, a made up character.


**Hope you enjoy my new story, please review!**

Love Like Woe

Chapter 1

Love is strange. I've never loved anyone or anything, except family and friends. Well that will change. You see, I have a crush on a boy named Luke. And it's strange because Luke is the same name as my brother.

Oh, I must introduce myself. I'm Alice. I really like my name.

About the crush, he totally likes me. I'll start from the beginning.

I move houses a lot and on my third house in second middle school I first saw Luke. It wasn't the first day of school that I liked him. It was little by little. That's where it all started. Two years later we started high school.

"I hope he still likes me after summer break." I shared with my best friend Sophia.

"He does, I just can tell." She replied.

Luke walked by us and I smiled and waved.

(Corny I know, but what happened, happened.)

"Oh, hi Alice, it's so good to see you." He told me.

Yay! My smile and wave worked! That- or he was happy to see me.

"It's good to see you too. Do you want to talk about our summer break over pizza after school?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds cool."

So after school at pizza hut with Sophia too we caught up on our summer breaks together.

"Well, I saw this creepy guy at mount Rush moor," I told my friends. "He was in the woods when I was taking a walk with my family." I described the strange man.

"He said, give me your money!"

"I don't have any money."

"Curse you!"

"Gee, that's scary." Luke said.

"You never told me about that." Sophia said.

"Well, I just got over how scary it is." I said.

"No offense, but it's not so scary." Sophia added.

"Yeah, it is. You didn't even let me finish. On the plane back from Wisconsin, he was on the plane. And followed us home. After I saw him on the plane, I was paranoid and looked behind our car the whole ride home from the airport. There wasn't even a single car on the rode the ride home. But, when we arrived at our horse he was sitting on a blue wicker chair that we don't have. 'Look!' I exclaimed. 'Alice, what are you talking about?' 'Um, the guy right there.' I told her in a obvious voice. 'There's no one here except us. Oh, do you mean on the porch?' my mom asked. 'Yes! You see him too?' I exclaimed. 'No, I was just guessing where you see him.' So I guess I'm the only one who sees him. I thought."

"Now, it's scary." Sophia said.

"Finally you realize that! Isn't it just creepy? I feel like I'm going to see him again. Oh he also told me, don't tell anyone about me.' But I told you guys so it's too late now."

"I warned you not to tell about me." Growled I low, mysterious but familiar voice.

My eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Oh my gosh." Luke muttered.

"What are you guys fussing about?" Sophia asked.

"He's right there. The guy I'm talking about. Is he right behind me Luke?" I asked.

"Um, I'd rather not say yes, but to the truth, he is right behind you. And scarier than you described." All so fast, as if he only had so much time left. It wasn't so fast that I couldn't hear him, but it wasn't the, relaxed, I got all the time in the world left voice.

"You guys, I am freaking out. I am looking behind you Alice, and I don't see anyone." Said Sophia.

"Help!" I screamed.

"I-I don't know what to do!" Luke stammered.

"Call the police." I said.

"But maybe we're the only ones who see the freak." Suggested Luke.

"You know, let's just settle down. No one's hurt. Not yet at least. Except that weird freak that shows up out of nowhere. Why are you in my life?" I asked.

"Well, because of me, your future will be great. I've said too much already."

"No, you haven't said anything at all. Tell us, why are we the only ones that see you?" Luke asked.

"Again, I said so much already. Let me just say, I'm not a bad person."

"Really? Well why do you keep coming to me then? Why is he gone?" I asked.

"He said too much already." Luke mocked the freaky guy.

"I know I have a tough reputation, but this is creeping me out. I lost my appetite."

"Let's walk home, Alice." Sophia told me.

"Wow, that was shocking that Sophia was creeped out. Oh, I'll walk with you guys home." Luke offered.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Sorry that you didn't get to talk about your summer." I told him.

**That's the end of my chapter! Please, please review! **


End file.
